


Непредусмотренный фактор

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Vader, Child Vader, Gen, Han Solo Lives, Humor, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Not Beta Read, Present Tense, Resurrection, Rey is Clone, Suitless Vader
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: По научению Сноука Кайло Рен разорил могилу дедушки. Зря он это сделал. Но кто же знал?





	1. Chapter 1

— Что угодно, — говорит Хан. 

Он всматривается в лицо сына и ждет. Сейчас, сейчас Бен поморщится, улыбнется — сейчас Бен закроет глаза, закусит губу и скажет: «Пойдем домой». Скажет: «Прикроешь от мамы, да?». Сейчас… Стоит только взять этот проклятый меч, выкинуть в пропасть, и все, наконец-то…

Лицо сына искажает гримаса. 

И он, тихо охнув, рушится к ногам Хана — а луч активированного меча только опаляет Хану бок, вместо того чтобы пропороть насквозь. 

Перед Ханом стоит мальчик в форменной офицерской куртке, которая велика ему на три размера, и с бластером в руке. Мальчику лет двенадцать. У него совершенно лысая голова, серые глаза, неуловимо знакомое лицо.

Бластер он держит одной рукой, совершенно уверенно. И смотрит на упавшего Бена со смесью презрения и жалости, такой едкой, что только дюрастил травить.

Хан приседает, нашаривает пульс на шее сына.

— Да живой он, живой, — недовольно говорит мальчик. — Тебя убить хотел. Ты это понял?

Хан хочет возразить, но не может — он прекрасно представляет, где бы оказался луч меча Бена, если бы не этот мальчик. Но все равно. Все равно, его сын не мог хотеть. Не мог.

— Ему голову заморочили.

— Я так смотрю, тут и без лоботомии не обошлось.

Мальчик опускает бластер, протягивает левую руку и в нее влетает меч Бена. И Хан ошарашенно смотрит, как мальчик включает его — совершенно привычно, — и кривится от вспыхнувшего алого перекрестья.

— Улучшатель, — выплевывает мальчик.

— Не одобряешь? — хмыкает Хан. Безумие ситуации начинает его забавлять.

Мальчик прокручивает меч движением опытного фехтовальщика, и отвращение на его лице усиливается.

— Такой конструкцией проще всего себе что-нибудь пропороть. Хороша защита. Ну и сбалансировано погано. Но в нашей ситуации сойдет. Потом переберу.

Выключает меч, цепляет на пояс. И резко вскидывает руку.

Прилетевший сверху-сзади заряд лазерного арбалета Чуи разбивается о его ладонь и исчезает.

Такое Хан уже видел. 

Прошло тридцать с гаком лет, но подобное не забывается: вскидывающий руку черный доспешный гигант, бластер, самовольно выворачивающийся из пальцев. 

«Соблаговолите присоединиться к нам».

— На этот раз, лучше я к вам, — ухмыляется мальчик, и Хан понимает, что произнес это вслух. — Соло, у тебя связь есть? Скажи вуки, чтобы зря аккумулятор не расходовал.

Хан трясет головой.

— Я с ума сошел. Кажется. Мне показалось…

Мальчик смотрит на него в упор. Холодным стальным взглядом.

— Не показалось. Но если ты не против, я обстоятельства потом расскажу. Когда мы отсюда уберемся.

— «Мы».

— Да можно и не «мы». — Мальчик пожимает плечами. — В любом случае, ноги, Соло. Мне еще транспорт угонять.

Хан открывает рот задать хоть один из толкущихся и орущих в голове вопросов, но сирена тревоги заставляет его вскочить. Их наконец-то обнаружили…

«Активирована система самоуничтожения, — сообщает на весь ангар приятный механический голос. — Обратный отсчет: десять минут».

— Ну надо же, сработало, — говорит мальчик. — Идиоты… Двигай, Соло, через десять минут тут будет «База дельта ноль». Этого, — бластер показывает на Бена, — с собой берем?

— Он мой сын!

— Ты точно в этом уверен?

«Мальчик» поводит ладонью, Бен взмывает в воздух. Хан смотрит на беззащитно висящую голову сына — на холодное лицо «мальчика».

— И твой внук, — говорит он.

— Поэтому он и жив еще, — вздыхает «мальчик». 

«Девять минут», — раздается в ангаре.

— Бегом!

Они бегут. Быстро — еще быстрее. Их нагоняют Чуи, Рей и Финн. На недоуменный взрык Чуи Хан отмахивается: потом, все потом! Финн пытается что-то спросить, пытается схватить «мальчика» за плечо, тот выворачивается и даже не отбрасывает Финна — силы, что ли, экономит… Они выносятся наружу, и Хан щурит глаза. Удар холодного воздуха как пощечина, аж слезы навернулись. Рядом шипит «мальчик».

— Отвык от природы? — бросает ему Хан.

— От плотности огня.

В небе над ними идет бой, последствия сыплются вниз. Земля раскурочена, снег местами сожжен и камни сплавлены в стекло. Разбитый крестокрыл рушится с небес между ними и Соколом. 

— С-ситх…

Рей бормочет что-то под нос на хаттском.

— Вот что, — говорит «мальчик». — Берите вашего Бена. Я его одновременно не удержу. Многовато будет на контроле… 

— Чего? — брякает Финн.

Голос «мальчика» меняется, и Хана продирает страхом вдоль позвоночника.

— Не обсуждать приказы. Слушать меня.

— Да, сэр, — автоматически отвечает Финн. Удивленно моргает. — Э?..

— Чуи, бери Бена, — говорит Хан. Перехватывает перекинутый ему арбалет. — Теперь что?

У «мальчика» отрешенное лицо. Совершенно спокойное. Он проходит вперед и поднимает раскрытые ладони на уровень лица. 

— Теперь — за мной. Компактно. Не отставать. Соло — направляй.

— Как? — Хану не по себе. Но совершенно не страшно. Вот только что было — а сейчас страх будто смыли с мыслей, и осталась одна ясность. Так. Понятно. Но с этим позже. Все — позже.

— Думай отчетливо, — бросает «мальчик». — Вперед.

И они бегут вперед. Вокруг с неба на землю рушатся огонь и металл — но ничто не касается их. Даже искры не долетают. Когда падающий прямо им на головы Тай в последний момент сносит в сторону, до Хана наконец-то доходит, почему. 

— Не останавливаться! — Хрип приказа очень напоминает ему другой голос. Искаженный респиратором. Хан цапает за руку замершую было Рей и тащит за собой. Все потом. Потом.

Сокол совсем рядом. Вон за той скалой, которая еще даже цела… Значит корабль еще цел. Может быть.

Корабль цел. Хан командует открытие люка, вносится внутрь, лишь мельком отметив, что «мальчик» останавливается у Сокола, пропускает их и поднимает руки выше.

— Он все еще там! — вскрикивает Рей, вбегая за Ханом в рубку. — Кто он такой? Что он делает?

— Щиты держит.

Хан активирует Сокол — и в кои-то веки старая жестянка заводится без направляющего пинка в консоль.

— Чуи, — орет Хан, развернувшись, — тащи его внутрь!

Чуи рычит согласно — но тут датчики регистрируют шестую жизнеформу на корабле, и Хан, облегченно выругавшись, поднимает рампу и уводит Сокол в небо. 

— Ребята, — вопит он на «повстанческой» частоте, — всем отбой! Оно сейчас рванет!

— Ты что сделал, Соло?

— Взорвал Звезду Смерти! — хохочет Хан.

Под летящим Соколом здания базы — стремительно уменьшающиеся — начинают распадаться в идущем изнутри огне. И до перехода в гипер Хан успевает заметить, как планета-база раскалывается на куски.


	2. Chapter 2

После Хан долго сидит и смотрит на полосы света. Надо встать. Идти осознавать новое положение дел.

— Вы… вы в порядке? Хан? — Рей заглядывает ему в лицо, Хан улыбается ей. Контрабандисты всегда в порядке.

— Отдышаться надо.

— Мы так бежали… — У нее в глазах еще отблески огня и ужас. — Над нами был какой-то купол?

— Сила. Ситхова Сила, — отвечает Хан и хмыкает. Вот уж точно ситхова.

Сзади что-то с грохотом падает.

— Эй! Корабль не разбирайте! — кричит Хан, не оборачиваясь.

— Извините, — это Финн. — Э… Сэр, Хан, у вас тут аптечка есть?

— Поранился, парень?

— Это мне, Соло, — отвечает незнакомо-знакомый голос. Хан мысленно вздыхает и оборачивается. Ситх…

Ситх сидит на полукруглом диване. Меч Кайло и бластер на столе перед ним. Куртка расстегнута, под ней голое тело. Если не знать, можно и пожалеть бедного мальчика. Серо-бледного и худого.

— Ленишься сам искать?

— Да как скажешь, Соло. — «Бедный мальчик» пожимает плечами. — Но пол сам мыть будешь.

Финн стукается обо что-то вне поля зрения и сдавленно ругается. Хан вылезает из кресла. Нужно найти аптечку, пока этот штурмовик не разворотил корабль. На Соколе аптечка не там где предписано, а где удобнее вуки. И она не одна. Не для штурмовых мозгов конфигурация. Хотя этот Финн и неплохой паренек…

— Блевать тянет от республиканского духа?

«Мальчик» хмыкает. И вместо ответа вытягивает ногу. Хан смотрит на перевязанную окровавленными ошметками тряпок ступню, и мысленно ругается. Ситх. Вот же ситх.

— Что, во всей базе обуви не смог найти? — Глупый вопрос, на который «мальчик» даже брови не поднимает. — Чего тебе надо?

— Глюкозу, инъектор, бинты и алицетамин. Мазь, если есть, или капсулу. Инъекцию не предлагать.

— Мазь точно была. — Хан открывает панель и запускает руку за кабели основного освещения. Там у них заначка « после боя - 1». — Глюкоза тебе зачем?

— Сахар в крови на минимуме, — меланхолично объясняет ситх. Хан бросает на его взгляд. Ситх сидит, положив голову на спинку дивана, и смотрит в потолок. У двери в рубку стоит Рей и рассматривает его озадаченно.

— Для этого есть куда лучший способ. Называется «пожрать». У нас даже есть чем. Я даже поделюсь.

— Да неужели.

— Да вот представь.

— Спасибо, Соло. — Ситх усмехается. — Лучше девочку покорми, у нее сейчас адреналин закончится, и она свалится.

Рей издает протестующий возглас, покачивается и вцепляется в карниз двери. Хмуро зыркает на ситха.

— На всех хватит. — Хан плюхает на стол непочатый тюбик алицетамина, моток бинта и плоскую флягу. — Бакта. 

И кричит в коридор в сторону медцентра — где Чуи, он точно это знает, стоит и смотрит на Бена. И пытается понять, что ему следует делать.

— Чуи, где у нас жратва? Тащи сюда!

Рефлексировать будешь позже.

— Я нашел бинты! — Из стрелкового отсека появляется обескураженный Финн со свежей ссадиной на лбу. — Но почему они там?

— Потому что там трясет, — отвечает Хан в один голос с ситхом. Ситх ухмыляется. И садится прямо.

— Глюкоза, Соло, — говорит он. — Есть или нет? Порошок сойдет, я сам раствор сделаю.

— Есть, — отвечает Хан, и кричит Чуи захватить глюкозу. — Пайком брезгуешь что ли?

Ситх трет лоб грязной рукой, которой только что разматывал обвязку ноги, и на коже остается кровавый след.

— Соло, включи мозг. Это — клонированное тело, прямо из капсулы. С иммунитетом вроде все в порядке, если их записям верить, хотя все равно анализ крови делать надо, но статус флоры желудка я не хочу выяснять на практике.

Тут до кают-компании добирается Чуи, и это освобождает Хана от необходимости отвечать. Пока он раскладывает еду между оружием и медикаментами, ситх хватает инъектор, в секунду заправляет капсулу, скидывает куртку с плеча и профессиональным движением втыкает в него инъектор.

— А разве в руку не удобнее? — удивляется Финн. — Я бы в руку…

— Привычка, — равнодушно бросает ситх.

— И часто приходилось пользоваться? — хмыкает Хан. — Тебе-то.

— С капельницей по боевым действиям не побегаешь. — Ситх пожимает свободным плечом. Смотрит он не на Хана, а на инъектор. — Приходилось.

И тут Хан вспоминает то, что никто и не скрывал, особенно после победы, но что как-то всегда выпадало из сознания: Дарт Вейдер был инвалидом пятой степени. Пятой. Система жизнеобеспечения необходима для выживания. 

— Это что, значит нормально ты не жрал с четверть века?

— Да уже больше получается, — ситх усмехается. — Мертвых тоже погано кормят, знаешь ли.

— Все ясно, — заявляет Хан. Откупоривает паек и с удовольствием наблюдает, как ситх дергается. — Все от голодухи. Если бы тебе на могиле регулярно жгли колбасу, ты бы в мертвых и сидел!

Ситх фыркает.

— Отличная теория, Соло. Может и так. 

Рей и Финн жуют свои пайки и смотрят то на Хана, то на ситха круглыми глазами. Разговор явно не укладывается в детских головах. Но тут уже ничего не поделаешь. А Чуи громко — очень громко — выражает протест, так, что Хан даже вздрагивает. 

— Да прав ты, прав. Чуи считает, что называть живых мертвыми — э…

— Плевок Силе во всю ее непостижимую душу, — заканчивает ситх и откладывает пустой инъектор. Берет алицетамин и бинты. — Не могу не согласиться, но удержаться сложно. Я, Соло, вообще-то не рвался назад.

— Неужто?

— А зачем? У вас же тут всеобщее благоденствие, разве нет? Зло победили, Республику восстановили…

— Знаешь что! — Хан резко наклоняется вперед. — Этот бардак — он весь из-за тебя!

— Вот прямо так и весь? — хмыкает ситх. Он перебинтовывает себе ноги, будто всю жизнь медбратом работал.

— Да, сарлакк тебя заглоти! — кричит Хан, прекрасно понимая, что все, что сейчас рвется из него, никакой критики не выдерживает. — Бен — из-за тебя!.. Империя твоя не развалилась до конца! Флот — флот не развалился, а должен был! И этот Орден, чтоб его! И Лее пришлось в это ее гребаное сопротивление, и Корусант мы взять не смогли!

— Не настало всеобщее благоденствие, — констатирует ситх, распрямляется и вытирает ладони. — Как странно-то, а.

Хан выдыхает. Вот чего он хотел добиться? Наорал на Дарта Вейдера. Остался в живых. Молодец.

— Люк мне рассказывал, — говорит он, — ты ему предлагал власть над галактикой.

И почему ж ты ее без него не взял, хочет он спросить, но тут Финн, до которого, похоже, наконец-то дошло, выхватывает бластер — и упирает почти в лоб ситху. Недоеденная пачка пайка соскальзывает со стола, но не долетев до пола замирает в воздухе. Серо-желтая условно-съедобная масса собирается внутрь будто сама собой, уталкивается, и паек возвращается на стол. Ситх поднимает палец — Финн громко сглатывает, — и демонстративно отводит дуло в сторону.

— Ешь. И не дергайся. Если я решу тебя убить, ты все равно не успеешь среагировать. У тебя был вопрос, Соло?

— Ты же не собираешься его убивать? — спрашивает Хан, совсем не то, что намеревался. Ситх смотрит на него, как вуки на любого, кто не вуки и потому достоин жалости.

— Я пока вообще никого не собираюсь убивать. Кроме этого вашего Сноука, но это личное.

— Ты уже успел обзавестись личным? Ты вообще сколько в живых?

— Пять часов как из капсулы вылез. А личное — ты как думаешь, зачем им мои клоны и откуда они взяли генматериал?

Из могилы взяли, откуда же еще. Но вот зачем… Супер-солдаты, что ли?..

— На органы разводят? — предполагает Рей, облизав ложку. — Я не права?

Хан хочет возмутиться, но тут ситх солнечно улыбается. Счастливо так.

— Почти в точку. Ты не с Татуина случайно?

— С Джакку.

— Мафия везде одинакова. Верно, почти на органы. Вытяжки костного мозга, крови, материал мозга. Вроде бы что-то там у его элитных солдат улучшает в показателях.

Хану кажется, он на пару минут теряет не только дар речи, но и дар связной мысли. Он тупо смотрит, как ситх скидывает куртку и начинает бинтовать себе ребра. Весь торс детского тела — один сплошной синяк. Его что, били ногами?

— Это стулом, — отвечает ситх то ли на его мысль, то ли на взгляд. — Когда я из капсулы вылез. Контроль восстановился только через полчаса, когда блокиратор вывелся. Пришлось врача руками, а он сопротивлялся. 

— А из капсулы как? — спрашивает Хан, только чтоб сказать хоть что-нибудь. 

— Все стандартные можно открыть изнутри, — ухмыляется ситх. — Граничное условие основного патента.

— К-как «улучшает показатели»? — отмирает Финн и заметно сереет. — Это что, это мы… Это что, я?..

— Элитных солдат, — повторяет ситх, смерив его взглядом. — Можешь успокоиться по своему поводу.

— Слушай, Вейдер, — начинает Хан. — Ты полегче… 

— Как ты смеешь его так называть! — раздается из коридора. И Хан, приказав себе не выхватывать бластер — это его сын, сын! — поворачивается к вошедшему.

Бен в ярости.


	3. Chapter 3

— Как у тебя язык повернулся так назвать этого! — Бен вносится в кают-компанию, совсем худой в своем комбезе танцовщицы и без дурацких тряпок, и тычет в Вейдера пальцем. 

— Чего? — Вот этого поворота Хан как-то не ожидал. 

— У жалких клонов нет чувствительности к Силе! — Рукоять меча перелетает со стола в руку Бена, и тот потрясает ей в воздухе. — Ее дает душа, а здесь ее нет! И ты, — Бен пытается пронзить Вейдера взглядом, — не смей даже подумать этим именем назваться!

Хан сглатывает и напрягается, но Вейдер, кажется, не в гневе. Вейдер щурит глаза, складывает руки на груди и чуть склоняет голову на бок. Поза снисходительного внимания в исполнении двенадцатилетнего ребенка выглядит вызывающе. Но Бен не замечает подначки, отвлекается на выхватившего бластер Финна. Оружие вырывается у того из рук и улетает к потолку.

— Попрыгай, предатель! Что, не хочешь? — Бен широко улыбается. — Одно неверное движение — и лишишься головы, и это ко всем относится. Ко всем! Вы думали, я что, смирюсь? Позволю себя вот так?.. Позволю!.. Ты думал, отец, я возрыдаю и позволю себя…

Рей, с зажатой в кулаке ложкой, кидается вперед без предупреждения. Остатки еды летят в лицо Бену, а пока он уворачивается, она прыгает ближе, замахивается — и застывает.

Шерсть Чуи встает дыбом, Хан ловит его за руку. Он копчиком чует, что у ситха есть какой-то план. И вмешиваться — опасно для жизни.

— Мусорщица с Джакку, — тянет Бен. Протягивает руку, трогает ложку — и отвешивает Рей оплеуху. — Да как ты вообще посмела подумать, что можешь на меня — и с чем! Ну ничего, я привезу вас к Учителю Сноуку, но, возможно, не всех. Да, возможно не всех… Моего дорогого отца…

— Он взорвал «Старкиллер», — быстро говорит Финн, бросив взгляд на Хана и на Вейдера. — Хан Соло взорвал «Старкиллер».

— Во-от как, — Бен оценивающе смотрит на Хана, а тот пытается разглядеть сына в этом «Кайло Рене», в дурацкой роли. Хоть что-нибудь настоящее. Хоть что-нибудь… Бен отворачивается. — Ну что ж, тогда я привезу вас всех! Великий Учитель вознаградит меня…

«Вспомни пустыню», доносится до Хана еле слышно. На хаттском. Он бросает взгляд вправо — Вейдер пристально смотрит на Рей, не на ораторствующего Бена, и его губы едва заметно шевелятся. Сжатая оковами Силы Рей дергается и замирает. Услышала — хоть Хан и не понимает, каким образом. 

«Пустыню. Ночью. Ветер. Песок. Шуршание. Вспомни ловчую сеть. Что послали ловить охотника? Ветер, свет, дюну? Дюну. Дюна рассыпается песком, песок проходит сквозь сеть, песок собирается в дюну… Делай. Сейчас».

Когда Бен в очередной раз проходит мимо Рей, та разворачивается и со всей душой бьет ему коленом по яйцам. Хан аж морщится, когда Бен с воплем складывается пополам — и получает ложкой в мягкие ткани плеча. И пинок в колено. Меч вылетает из его руки, прямо в ладонь Рей. 

Хан собирается для рывка. Мало ли что у ситха за планы, но его сына не прирежут у него на глазах!

Рей нажимает на кнопку активации… И ничего не случается.

Пару вдохов и Хан, и Рей, и Бен смотрят на отсутствующее алое лезвие, замерев. 

— Очень хорошо, девочка. — говорит Вейдер, и Хан вздрагивает. — Теперь отойди.

Рей пятится, смотря на меч в своей руке с большим недоверием.

— Он работал раньше! 

— Я кристалл вынул. И я нахожу твое удивление непонятным, Соло.

И действительно.

— Я забыл, что они сборные, — признается Хан, пожимая плечами. — Вы все с ними так носитесь… Прям как не при даме будет сказано.

— Как ты смог — кристалл? — хрипит Бен на полу. — Ты же не одаренный! Я же вижу!

Рей садится на свое место, кладет меч на стол перед собой. Косится на Бена опасливо. 

— А он точно нормальный, а? 

— Вполне.

— Тогда почему?.. — Она смотрит на Вейдера расширенными глазами. — Вы же… большой. Больше, наверное, чем мой стардестроер!

Ситх улыбается, щурится с интересом.

— Твой стардестроер?

— Мусорная развалина на Джакку! — кричит Бен с пола. Пытается подняться, но мешает торчащая в плече ложка. Хану нестерпимо хочется ему помочь, но он остается на месте. Чуи рядом тихо ворчит.

— «Виктория», А7890-5! — шипит Рей, приподнявшись. — Это был хороший корабль!

— Да, — неожиданно тихо и задумчиво произносит Вейдер, — это был хороший корабль…

Рей поворачивается к нему и говорит быстро:

— Они почти все спаслись, я логи читала. И… он не по-настоящему мой, конечно…

— Разве?

— Я там просто рядом жила. Хотя… наверное, все-таки мой.

— Вот именно. Кто твои родители, и кто тебя учил Силе?

— Не помню, — хмурится Рей. — И никто меня не учил. Я с пяти лет на Джакку, там таким не занимаются.

— Значит, учили до этого. Ты забыла и теперь вспоминаешь.

Рей скептически пожимает плечами. Хану что-то напоминает ее жест. Что-то… Вот ситх. Сейчас, когда ситху физически двенадцать, и они сидят рядом, не сравнивать невозможно, и ему кажется, что…

— Здесь ведь нет анализатора генома? — спрашивает Вейдер. Хан качает головой.

— Тоже кажется?

Ситх кивает.

— Если да, — Хан ухмыляется, — то Люк у меня все скажет! Тоже мне, аскет!

Бен, наконец, садится и, тонко вскрикнув, выдирает из плеча ложку. Хан закусывает губу. Рано кидаться с бинтом и антисептиком. Но… 

— Клоны — не одаренные, — заявляет Бен, отшвыривает окровавленную ложку. — И если ты думаешь, клон, что можешь безнаказанно меня игнорировать!..

— Почему он не видит? — спрашивает Рей. — И, кстати, мне как перестать?.. Оно все очень… слишком.

— Привыкнешь, — говорит Вейдер. — Этот молодой человек сейчас мне напоминает чужака в пустыне.

Судя по лицу Рей больше объяснений не требуется, но про себя Хан такого сказать не может.

— Чего?

— Чужак пришел в пустыню в полдень, — отвечает ему Рей, поглядывая на Бена настороженно, — посмотрел на солнце и спросил: «Почему так темно?»

— Если вы закончили с идиотскими сказочками, — шипит Бен, — то знайте, что я с вами еще…

— Ну, хватит, — говорит Вейдер.

И даже Хан чувствует как уплотняются тени и холодеет в том мире, который он видеть не может. Взгляд Бена, только что пустой и презрительный, полыхает паникой, ужасом — и отчаянием. 

— В-вы пришли меня казнить, Владыка? Прошу, умоляю, казните меня, я не узнал вас! Я…

И заваливается в обморок.


	4. Chapter 4

Вейдер смотрит на лежащего Бена с нечитаемым выражением — и Хану все сильнее кажется, что вот сейчас вместо детского лица появится черная маска. Холодно. Холодно находиться рядом.

— Вы вообще человек? — Финн подбирает упавший во время драки бластер и не спешит подходить, глядит опасливо. Хан прекрасно его понимает. Такое чувство, что на потрепанном диване перед ними сидит спрятанный в детском теле ранкор. Если смотреть краем глаза, можно почти увидеть когти.

Вейдер морщится, и холод исчезает. Шумно выдыхает Рей. Хан расслабляет плечи.

— Согласно геному, стопроцентный, — отвечает Вейдер. Протягивает руку, и Бен поднимается в воздух. — Соло, тащи остаток аптечки, заделаем дырку в твоем сыне.

Вместо Хана встает Чуи и, упреждающе рыкнув на Вейдера («Не обижать мой клан!»), уходит за третьим пакетом.

— Ты, что ли, заделывать будешь? — спрашивает Хан, вставая. Вейдер перемещает Бена как куклу, и смотреть на это невозможно. Гораздо лучше помочь. — Отпусти, я удержу. И что — умеешь?

Хан садится у дивана с сыном в охапке, тот сопит ему в плечо. Почти как раньше, как в детстве. Это же было так недавно, когда все пошло в разнос?

— Я, Соло, все умею, — говорит Вейдер. Возится со швами комбинезона Бена. Его лицо совсем рядом. Совсем, ранкор его задери, человеческое. 

— Что, и готовить?

— Как и всякий десантник, — хмыкает Вейдер, — я знаю два рецепта.

— Неужто? — Эту байку Хан знает, но рецепт «от военного» всегда был один.

— Это каких? — спрашивает Финн осторожно.

— Первый. — Вейдер раскрывает шов и стягивает комбез с плеча Бена, — берешь паек, разогреваешь и аккуратно режешь тонкими ломтиками.

— А второй? — В поле зрения Хана наклоняется Рей, подает ситху сложенный бинт с антисептиком. Она улыбается. Вот же спелись.

— Второй. — движения у ситха спокойны, как у медика. — Если пайка нет, берешь снабженца, нарезаешь ломтиками…

Финн за спиной хрюкает и поспешно давит смех. Не понимает мальчик, как вести себя, когда страшный ситховый лорд изображает из себя «своего парня». Нашел, тоже, проблему.

— И часто пользовал второй рецепт? — интересуется Хан.

— Бывало, — усмехается ситх. По-ранкорьи. Клыки сверкнули и спрятались. — Особенно поначалу.

— Началу чего?

— Всего. Со снабжением всегда был кошмар, что в войну в Республике, что в первый год Империи. В Республике только нарезать приходилось опосредованно, сплошная потеря времени.

— Какая трагедия.

Чуи приносит пакет, сгружает на стол, оглядывает их композицию и уходит в рубку. Вейдер вытаскивает иглу из набора, наклоняется к ране Бена. На его шее синеет порядковый номер, и Хан переводит взгляд на стену. Прижимается щекой к волосам сына. Если закрыть глаза можно даже представить, что все в порядке. Хотя нет. Нельзя.

— Расскажи про сына, — говорит Вейдер негромко.

— Он тебе ноги будет целовать, когда в себя придет, — выплевывает Хан. Кажется, в интонацию затесалась обида. Ну и ситх с ней.

— Это я уже понял. Что с ним случилось?

— Сноук с ним случился.

— Нет, Соло, такие, как этот ваш Сноук просто так с людьми не случаются. — Вейдер распрямляется и поводит плечами. — Ну вот, все. Теперь прислони его к дивану и подождем. Скоро очнется.

— А может его связать? — спрашивает Рей. И зевает, к собственному, судя по выражению лица, большому удивлению.

Вейдер переводит взгляд с нее на подпирающего стену Финна и кивает.

— Идите спать. Вы сейчас свалитесь.

— Да я!.. — начинает было Финн, но осекается. — Да, сэр. Простите, сэр. Пошли, Рей.

— Э? — Рей встает. — Но я… 

Финн корчит ей страшную рожу, она пожимает плечами, и следует за ним с недоуменным лицом. И сразу в коридоре шипит: «Ты чего? Сейчас же самое интересное будет!» Ответ Финна Хан уже не слышит, только перестук шагов.

— Мальчик соображает. — Вейдер смотрит им вслед. — Что он забыл в штурмовиках?

— Насильный призыв, прям с рождения, — говорит Хан и усмехается. — Сноук это называет «возвратом к имперским традициям».

— Если он такой их любитель, я ему организую встречу с еще одной. — Это не угроза, констатация факта. — Но при всей одиозности данного существа, не он сдвинул твоему сыну голову.

— Ты хочешь сказать, это мы виноваты? Я и Лея? — Да, Хан сам об этом много думал. Где они не углядели, где ошиблись, в чем, где не хватило любви. Почему то, что казалось таким простым и прочным, раскололось так, что не починить. 

— Нет, Соло. Лучше всего сдвигать себе голову самолично, поверь специалисту. Кайло Реном твой Бен захотел стать сам. Зачем ему это понадобилось?

— Наверное, нужно было вообще тебя не упоминать, — говорит Хан. — Но он же спрашивал. Обо всем спрашивал. Мы тогда решили, лучше рассказать, чем он найдет в сети непонятно что в непонятно чьей интерпретации. 

— И распинались про хорошего Анакина Скайвокера, который стал плохим Вейдером?

Хан пожимает плечами.

— Что-то вроде. Люк еще рассказывал, — добавляет он. — Ему не нравилось, как Лея про тебя говорит.

И видит, как у Вейдера на мгновение проясняется лицо. 

— Но зачем Бену все это вот… Маска эта… Я не знаю, — говорит Хан. — Я даже не знаю, когда оно началось. Просто…

Просто однажды их непоседливый, любознательный мальчик, все ищущий себя, надел черное и убил десять человек.

Бен шевелится. Промаргивается. На мгновение Хан видит своего мальчика — который прибегал к нему прятаться от мамы и уроков, забивался в Сокол и засыпал, и просыпался точно так, поначалу не понимая, где находится, с мягким и удивленным лицом.

Бен тоже видит его и мрачнеет. А потом Бен видит Вейдера, с ногами сидящего на диване, и за какую-то секунду оказывается перед ним на коленях, головой в пол.

— Владыка…

Вейдер смотрит на Бена молча. Тянет паузу. Хан видит, как Бену неудобна поза, явно непривычна столь долгая задержка. Когда их гордый ребенок научился стоять на коленях?

— Я разочаровал вас, — начинает Бен и со всхлипом осекается. У него рывком напрягаются плечи. Мальчик борется с желанием схватиться за горло. Хан хмуро смотрит на Вейдера, но тот не обращает внимания.

— Если уж встал на колени, жди, когда к тебе обратятся, — бросает Вейдер. — Либо поднимись.

Но Бен не двигается.

Вейдер молча смотрит на него еще мгновение.

— Да, — тяжело говорит он наконец, — ты меня разочаровал, Бен Соло. Твои родители не унижались даже перед прямой смертельной угрозой. Ты же… 

— Это он из почтения. — Хан даже не сдерживает издевку. Смотреть на сына противно. Не смотреть невозможно.

— Я ему не сюзерен, не хозяин и не идол, чтоб передо мной на колени падать. Даже из почтения. К чему, кстати, почтения-то? Можешь ответить, Бен.

— Вы — великий ситх, Владыка, — выдыхает Бен. — Вашего имени боятся до сих пор!

— М-м, — Вейдер наклоняется вперед. — А тебе бы тоже так хотелось, дело в этом?

Бен вскидывается, и что бы Вейдер ни увидел в его лице, глаза ситха леденеют.

— Я бы хотел хоть немного походить на вас! — восклицает Бен. — Я…

— Походить, значит?

— Да!

— Опустим пока вопрос «зачем». В чем это желание выражалось, Бен Соло?

— Я изучил Темную Сторону!

— Предположим, — интонация Вейдера исполнена скептицизма. — И? И что еще? Ты инженер, пилот? Ты идешь в бой со своими людьми? Ты — управленец? Организатор? В чем выражается твое желание «походить на меня», Бен Соло? В черной одежде и маске?

— Я… Вы — гений, Владыка, я не… Мой талант — в Темной Стороне. Но я еще не раскрыл его до конца. Учитель сказал мне, что только избавившись от старой жизни, от привязанностей, я смогу по-настоящему познать Темную Сторону.

— Фигня, — бросает Вейдер, и Бен вздрагивает.

— В-владыка?

— Фигня, — повторяет Вейдер. — Все, что ты только что сказал. Полная фигня. Тебя, мальчик, хотели навсегда связать и привязать к Сноуку убийством отца. И ты бы послушался. Ради чего?

— Привязанности мешают обретению мощи, — говорит Бен растерянно.

Вейдер склоняет голову к плечу. Щурит глаза.

— Это не так, но опустим. Мальчик, объясни мне, зачем тебе мощь? Допустим, ты чудом получаешь всю мою. Весь мой… стардестроер, — ситх хмыкает. — Что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Я… Но тогда я уже буду…

— Допустим, ты получишь больше, чем когда-либо было у меня. Тебя будут слушаться и бояться. Смотреть тебе в рот. Твои решения будут исполняться незамедлительно. Никто никогда не посмеет над тобой смеяться, и критиковать не посмеет, даже за глаза. Что ты будешь с этим делать?

— Тогда я пойму! — восклицает Бен с отчаянной надеждой в голосе. — Я пойму — что!

— Нет, — усмехается ситх. — Поймут за тебя. Ты не умеешь ставить цели и добиваться их. — Вейдер переводит взгляд на Хана. — Ему в детстве все легко давалось, не так ли?

Хан кивает. Все детство Бена они были уверены, что он очень талантлив. Но к юности успехи исчезли. Может быть, это их разочарование — краткое, ранкор подери! — Бен запомнил и до сих пор не мог простить?

— Н-но ведь и вам, Владыка… — Бен подается вперед. — Вам же тоже — легко! Вы же собирали роботов в девять! 

— Потому что работал с ними с пяти лет, — отрезает Вейдер. — Никто не рождается с таблицами сопромата в голове, никакой талант тут не поможет.

— У меня нет таланта, — тихо произносит Бен. — Ни к чему, кроме Темной Стороны. Ни к чему больше…

— Это не так! — восклицает Хан. 

— Не смей вмешиваться, отец! — вскрикивает Бен. — Ты…

Вейдер поводит ладонью, и Бен осекается.

— Мой главный талант всю жизнь был — способность высыпаться за три часа. Остальное можно выучить. Если много работать. Но ты ведь не хочешь работать, мальчик. — Голос Вейдера совершенно спокоен и холоден. — Ты никогда не хотел стать на меня похожим. Тебе хотелось быть — сразу. Надеть черное, надеть маску и мечтать, что знания возникнут сами собой — это, несомненно, самое простое. Но они не возникнут. Даже убей ты всю свою семью. Скорее всего, ты всего лишь сойдешь с ума. И там, возможно, найдешь немного мощи. Тебя устраивает такой вариант?

— Но Верховный Лидер….

— Ваш Сноук хочет себе меч под руку. Хочешь быть его мечом? Если да, тебя высадят на нейтральной планете. 

— А-а вы?

— А я, мальчик, не собираюсь воевать с моей семьей. Но если ты выберешь Сноука, то моей семьей ты быть перестанешь. — Вейдер усмехается. — И в следующую нашу встречу я не буду так добр.

— Но в Республике вас ненавидят! 

— Привычная, то есть, обстановка будет. Вот и прекрасно.

Бен опускает голову.

— Я… мне нужно подумать.

— Думай, — говорит Вейдер. — Сколько у него времени, Соло?

— Еще два часа до промежуточной точки. Там как раз нейтрал.

Бен кивает. Но не встает с колен. Вейдер жестом поднимает его и отпускает. Хан смотрит в сутулую спину сына, и когда тот скрывается за поворотом, поворачивается к ситху. Тот, прикрыв глаза, массирует виски.

— Спасибо, — говорит Хан. — Что попытался. Ты думаешь, он останется?

— Нет.

Хан вздыхает. Он думает так же.

— Ты действительно… — начинает он, но Вейдер не дает ему закончить.

— Я не убиваю моих родных, — говорит он. — Он будет жить. Целым — не гарантирую. Но жить будет.

И на том спасибо.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующие два часа Хан сбегает в рубку. Запускает полную диагностику корабля, и, когда комп выдает схему, пытается понять, чего же сотворили с его птичкой все последующие владельцы, чтоб их ранкор пожевал. Чуи заговаривает было о «будущем клана», но Хан отмахивается, переводит разговор на схемы. «Клан» в понимании вуки сейчас включает Вейдера, и Хан разделяет растерянность Чуи, но не представляет, что тут обсуждать. Он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. А о том, что скажет или сделает Лея, лучше и вовсе не думать. Катастрофу все равно не предотвратить, так зачем нервничать.

За полчаса до выхода в обычное пространство в нейтральной зоне Хан заходит в кают-компанию. Ситха нужно хотя бы спросить о планах. 

Ситх сидит на диване в позе медитации с закрытыми глазами и на его появление не реагирует. Спит, что ли?

Будить — или ну его?

— Ты что-то хотел? — спрашивает ситх, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица.

— Скоро в нейтрал выйдем, — говорит Хан.

— Сбежать предлагаешь?

— Как вариант.

Вейдер открывает глаза и поводит плечами.

— Спасибо, Соло. Но я, пожалуй, рискну.

— Лея не будет тебе рада.

Ситх поворачивает к нему голову и усмехается невесело.

— Да и Люк не будет. Я, Соло, прекрасно понимаю, что я для всех удобнее в дохлом виде. Но я хочу их увидеть.

— А дальше что?

— А дальше посмотрим.

— Если ты им скажешь, что на том свете проникся идеалами республики, то я тебя сам застрелю, — говорит Хан. Появившийся в дверях Бен — хмурый и всклокоченный — восклицает возмущенно, а Вейдер моргает явно ошарашено и хохочет.

— Ты… — он едва справляется с собой, — всех врагов заранее предупреждаешь?

— Я, Вейдер, не люблю фигни на ушах. Ни своих, ни чужих.

— А я, Соло, не люблю врать, — ситх широко улыбается. — Увы, с республиканскими идеалами у меня по-прежнему критическая несовместимость. Но это не должно помешать временному союзу против Сноука.

Хан морщится. Катастрофы, похоже, действительно не избежать. Ну и ситх с ней.

— Это как Лея скажет, — и смотрит на сына. — Ты готов? Скоро выйдем, там три нейтральных планеты будет.

— Я… — Бен сглатывает. И поворачивается к ситху. Смотрит прямо. — Владыка, я прошу вас принять меня в ученики.

Хан дергается — и остается на месте. Ситх! Если ситх согласится, Бен полетит с ними, вернется с ними! Но — но… Это же не будет хуже Сноука. Ведь верно? Не будет? Ситх! Что скажет Лея?

Вейдер склоняет голову к плечу и щурит глаза.

— И что же ты хочешь получить? Силу? Власть?

Бен кусает губу. И выдыхает:

— Себя. Я… наверное я говорю глупость, Владыка, но я…

Вейдер поднимает ладонь. Бен замолкает, опустив голову. Он мелко дрожит, сжимая кулаки.

— Я не могу найти тебя за тебя, мальчик. Ты это понимаешь?

— Я не хочу быть ничьим мечом, — произносит Бен тихо. — Ни дядиным, ни Сноука.

— Ни моим.

— Д-да. Я хочу… Я хочу найти свою силу. Как вы ее нашли.

Вейдер улыбается. 

— Если так… договорились. Но процесс тебе не понравится.

Бен вскидывает голову, его глаза горят неверящей радостью, от которой у Хана прихватывает сердце. Почему, почему его сын так рад признанию ситха, почему?..

— Я умею терпеть боль! — восклицает Бен восторженно. — Владыка, испытайте меня!

— Не знаю, чему и как тебя учил Люк, — говорит Вейдер, — и чему учил Сноук, но честное слово, боль — дело десятое. Ты же не воин, я это и так вижу, это не твое.

— Но я…

— Да научу я тебя фехтовать, — морщится ситх. — И всему остальному, дело не в этом. У тебя к бою столько же склонности, сколько у меня к политике.

— Но я ведь должен… — начинает было Бен. И замолкает, уставившись на ситха. — Я больше не..

— Ты больше не, — кивает тот. — Ты, мальчик, теперь мой. И никому больше ничего не должен. Совсем.

Бен смотрит на ситха молча. Осознает.

— Н-но… Сноук? Первый Орден? Я думал, что…

Вейдер складывает руки на груди и ухмыляется.

— Ты думал, я соглашусь и пойду с тобой убивать Сноука. Восстановлю Империю, и все будет хорошо. Нет, мальчик. Так не будет. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— То есть… мы летим к Сопротивлению?

— Мы летим к твоей матери, — вмешивается Хан. — И тебе лучше подумать, что ты ей скажешь.

Бен бледнеет. 

«И она будет безумно рада тебя видеть», — думает Хан. Но не произносит. Сыну полезно поволноваться.

— Ничего, мальчик, — говорит Вейдер и потягивается. — Она увидит меня и отвлечется. Там у вас атмосфера есть?

Хан кивает.

— Это хорошо, — улыбается ситх. — Значит, выживем.

Из рубки доносится рык Чуи, и Хан ретируется из кают-компании. Встреча с Леей маячит на горизонте, неотвратимая, как черная дыра.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие полчаса — выход в нейтрал, пересчет координат, прыжок, — проходят на удивление штатно. Хан смотрит на белые линии гипера за стеклом и сил нет шевелиться.

 

В мыслях одна Лея. Лея, Лея. Смеющаяся принцесса тридцатилетней давности. Ему кажется, они летят в прошлое — после взрыва Звезды Смерти, на повстанческую базу, и впереди — вся жизнь и вся любовь. А на самом деле, все уже кончилось. И его трепыхания — только побег от осознания: он стар, время почти вышло — и как же бездарно прошло…

— Кончай страдать, Соло. — Вейдер появляется за спиной. Пассажирское кресло скрипит.

— Не ломай мое имущество.

— Сломаю, починю. Тему не меняй. От твоих страданий молодежь в унынии, а у меня голова болит.

— Твои проблемы.

— Соло, — вздыхает ситх, — не ищи проблему там, где ее нет.

— Сказал воскрешенный в двенадцатилетнем теле.

— Во-первых, — у ситха сухой отрывистый голос, — у меня может быть ускоренное старение, так что ты еще попрыгаешь у меня на могиле. Виртуально. Никаких реальных могил в следующий раз.

— А во-вторых? — спрашивает Хан равнодушно.

— Во-вторых, у меня все шансы увидеть смерть моих детей.

Крыть это нечем. Хотя бы Люка Вейдер любит — насколько уж он может кого-то любить. Хотя… может, чего уж. Не хуже тебя самого, Соло, никак не хуже.

— Постарайся сдохнуть до этого, — говорит Хан и слышит смешок в ответ. 

— Приложу все усилия.

— Бена только не угробь.

— Не бойся, Соло. Сложусь раньше.

 

И Хан ему верит. Чуи рядом одобрительно рычит («Это правильное поведение для патриарха»), Вейдер хмыкает и отвечает формальной благодарностью. На шириивуке с жутким акцентом. Чуи отвечает — излишне громко, и Хан с преувеличенным стоном затыкает уши.

Страдать ему почему-то больше не хочется.

***

К базе они приходят последними. 

— Хей, Соло! — приветствует его контроль. — Внизу праздновать уже начали, так что поторопись!

— Все не выпьют, — отвечает Хан. 

— Экий ты оптимист!

 

Ему дают зеленый коридор, и Хан ведет Сокол к базе, автоматически отвечая веселому контролю. Скоро… 

 

Их встречают. Заходя на посадку, он видит фигурку Леи внизу. И ребят в пехотных доспехах. 

— Тяжелое орудие есть? — интересуется Вейдер. Он сидит на пассажирском месте прямо за Ханом. Рядом с Рей. 

— Почему тяжелое? — удивляется та.

— Думаешь, она знает? — спрашивает Хан. Теоретически это ведь может быть почетным караулом для героя? Ведь может?

Ситх фыркает.

— Как только мы к орбите подошли. Бена она почуяла точно, он сильно фонит, узнала ли меня — не знаю. Но я не особенно скрываюсь. Могла и узнать.

— Раз нас не сбили на орбите, будем оптимистами, — заявляет Хан и опускает Сокол на указанное место. — Ну все. На выход.

 

И да пребудут с нами Сила и контрабандистская удача.

— Привет, принцесса!

 

Хан вальяжно сходит по рампе — как и полагается герою. И Лея улыбается ему глазами — на одно теплое мгновение. Ситх, ну почему… Схватил бы и уволок, далеко от драк — ну, или в самую их гущу, — но только бы вместе…

 

А потом лицо его принцессы леденеет. Вейдер выходит вперед, за ним Бен. Бен сутулится и не смотрит на мать. У Вейдера прямая спина, руки за спиной. Лысый мальчик в чужой куртке, босой, должен бы, в теории, вызывать жалость и участие, но от него волнами расходится холод. Ребята из пехоты подбираются, наставляют на него бластеры. 

Ситх останавливается перед Леей и смотрит на нее в упор, снизу вверх. Лея сглатывает. Щурит глаза. Отвечает тем же взглядом. Хан не видит, что происходит между ними, но Бен явственно белеет и отступает на полшага назад.

— Ой, — шепчет Рей из-за спины Хана. — У нее тоже… дестроер…

Странно, что не Звезда Смерти.

— Как ты посмел вернуться? — шипит Лея наконец.

— Пути Силы, — Вейдер усмехается, — неисповедимы.

— Что тебе от нас нужно?!

— Сейчас — медцентр. А там поглядим.

— Ты… — Лея переводит дыхание. — Назови одну, одну причину, по которой я не должна застрелить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Не получится, — отвечает ситх очень спокойно.

— Мама, — Бен поднимает голову, и Лея вздрагивает. — Я не дам тебе, я не позволю. Не позволю.

— Бен, не вмешивайся, — говорит ситх, не поворачиваясь. Лея бледнеет еще больше.

— Что ты сделал с моим сыном?!

— Взял в ученики.

— Ты…

— Предпочитаешь Сноука?

— Предпочитаю, чтобы вы оба сдохли, — шипит Лея. — И не мешали нормальным людям, нормальной жизни, сколько можно!

— На смерти Сноука сойдемся, — говорит Вейдер. — Я предлагаю перемирие. До этого радостного события.

 

Лея молча сверлит его взглядом.

— Он спас нам жизнь, Лея, — говорит Хан, и получает ответом ледяной яростный взгляд. — Эй, принцесса, это правда!

— И ты, — говорит Лея тихо. — Ты тоже. Поддался ему. Поклонился и позволил…

— Лея, — Хан шагает вперед, протягивает руку. — Ничего я не позволял, я объясню…

 

Он почти касается ее, но Лея морщится, разворачивается и резко бросает через плечо.

— Перемирие. Согласна. Идите за мной. 

 

И шествует в здание базы не оборачиваясь.


	7. Chapter 7

На их процессию пялятся. Хан бы и сам пялился, пожалуй. Не каждый день генерал Органа ведет за собой подобный выводок. Вейдер идет прямо за ней — плечи расправлены, руки за спиной, Бен, сутулясь, смотрит куда-то в его плечо, Финн и Рей ковыляют следом. Хан — замыкающий. Он хотел бы — рядом с Леей, но от нее веет холодом и решимостью. Вокруг нее пропасть, и мосты взорваны. 

База полна не совсем трезвого и очень нетрезвого народа. Кто-то поет, кто-то скачет по коридору обнявшись, база полна шумной неорганизованной радости, и все сильнее напоминает Соло Явин. Как они тогда надрались… Есть что вспомнить. Надо бы принцессу напоить. Но ведь не дастся. Правильная его девочка. Ничего, мы еще посмотрим…

— Финн! — Из правого коридора вываливается очень «теплый» По, улыбаясь до ушей. Лея взмахом руки останавливает процессию, и По замирает. Оглядывает их всех округляющимися в процессе глазами. — Простите, генерал, можно мы?.. В смысле, отпраздновать?..

— Отпусти ребят, в самом деле, — говорит Хан. Финн и Рей синхронно оборачиваются к нему, чуть покачиваясь. На лицах одинаковое выражение: «но тогда все интересное пройдет без нас» смешанное с «но иначе все другое интересное пройдет мимо нас!». Нет уж, будущие разборки без вас как-нибудь обойдутся.

— Рей нужно в медблок, — произносит Вейдер негромко. По смотрит озадаченно то на него, то на хмурую Лею. Открывает было рот.

— И вовсе нет! — возмущается Рей, покрепче хватаясь за Финна. — Я вполне на ходу, ну может смазать немножко!

— Самодиагностика у людей вечно сбоит, — замечает Вейдер.

— Э… — тянет По. Явно не может решить, что и как на это отвечать.

Лея хмуро зыркает на Вейдера. Оглядывает холодно и По, и Рей, и Финна.

— Под вашу личную ответственность, комэск Дамерон.

По вытягивается как на параде и рявкает:

— Так точно, генерал! Сначала меддроид, потом праздник, отчет вам на стол завтра утром!

Лея едва заметно усмехается.

— Свободны.

По и оживившийся Финн подхватывают Рей под руки и волокут прочь.

— Не надо к меддроиду, все со мной!..

Противопожарная дверь отсекает окончание вопля Рей.

— Все с ней нормально, — буркает Бен. — Можно подумать, ее кто-то серьезно допрашивал… Чего она такая дерганая?

У Леи каменеет спина. Мда, сынок, ну мог бы и промолчать. Хан пытается догнать принцессу, пойти рядом, но Лея убыстряет шаг. Ну что ж… ладно. Ладно.

— Если Джакку не особенно изменилась за это время, — говорит Вейдер, — то меддроиды там были серии не выше КТ-3А, еще республиканские.

— И она их боится.— Бен презрительно фыркает.

— Помнится, — встревает Хан, сын тут же отворачивается, и хочется заорать и потрясти его за плечи, — за каким-то из КТ-3А водился редкий, но очень меткий сбой.

— Ты про отнятие ног из-за гематом? — спрашивает Вейдер.

— Я про эвтаназию от головной боли.

— КТ-3А-50, на редкость неудачная линейка была.

Бен косится на них с Вейдером, случайно цепляется взглядами с Ханом, но в этот раз только щурится недоверчиво.

— КТ-3А-50 зарезали на приемке, — с усмешкой добавляет Вейдер, и Бен, вспыхнув, опускает голову. — Ампутацию, увы, обнаружили опытным путем.

— Да неужто? — Хан поднимает бровь.

— Не я лично, Соло.

— А я-то уж подумал…

— Хватит, — роняет Лея.

Они уже у основного медблока. Широкая дверь отходит в сторону, из проема плещет белым стерильным сиянием, и Лея, не снижая скорости, пересекает порог.

***

— Значит вернулся?

Врачи утащили протестующего Бена на сканер, а им отгородили приватный закуток в общем зале, вокруг поднято поле — но Лея все равно говорит шепотом. Яростно свистящим. 

Вейдер сидит в щупальцах кресла-диагноста и пошевелиться не может. Поэтому только поднимает бровь. Смотреть на него неприятно: родительский инстинкт Хана неожиданно видит в первую очередь страшно избитого ребенка, у ситха черно-лиловый синяк во весь торс. Повязки с него диагност срезал сразу же.

— Всех спас. — Интонацией Леи можно травить дюрасталь. — Надо же. Как ты мог? Как у тебя только… 

— Сформулируй претензию вразумительно, будь добра, — прерывает ее ситх.

— Хосниан-Прайм. — На лице Леи боль пополам с яростью. Хан осторожно кладет ладонь на твердое плечико, и Лея не скидывает его руку. — Тебе хотелось посмотреть… второй раз?

Вейдер закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на кресло.

— Тебе нечего даже ответить? Вот значит… 

— Я был мертв, — говорит ситх.

Лея осекается.

— ...Что?

— Я очнулся после взрыва. Возможно, из-за взрыва. Я не знаю. Сила, — Вейдер морщится, — не оставила мне инструкций.

Лея встряхивает головой и шагает ближе к креслу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила, будто ты вернулся не по своей воле? Ты?

— Это правда. Во что ты будешь верить — твое дело.

— Ты хочешь сказать, очнись ты раньше, то остановил бы взрыв?

— Это он запустил систему самоуничтожения «Старкиллера», — говорит Хан. — Так что....

— Если бы я очнулся раньше, твой сын был бы мертв, вместе со станцией, — Вейдер открывает глаза и холодно смотрит на Лею в упор.

Она сглатывает. Плечо под ладонью Хана твердеет.

— Неравноценный обмен.

— Сила, вероятно, считает иначе.

— Я тебе не верю. С твоей мощью, ты… 

— Я — инструмент. Сила мне не докладывается. 

— Чего ты от нас хочешь? Не политически, — Лея отмахивается, когда Вейдер открывает было рот. — От нас. От Бена.

— От Бена — послушания и здравого смысла, — усмехается ситх. — От тебя и Люка — ничего.

— Ничего? — повторяет Лея с непонятной Хану интонацией. 

— Ничего.

— Это… хорошо.

Вейдер молчит, прикрыв глаза. Лея смотрит на него. Они не говорят ни слова, пока в закуток не заглядывает врач.

***

— Ну что ж, — врач широко улыбается. — Как мы себя чувствуем?

— У вас ноет желудок, — констатирует Вейдер. — А у меня внутренние гематомы, сотрясение мозга, три сломанных ребра, трещина в лучевой кости левой руки и глубокие режущие раны в обеих стопах.

Опешивший врач моргает. 

— Это что был за стул такой? — спрашивает Хан охренело.

— Тяжелый металлический. 

— Простите? — отмирает врач.

— Меня избили стулом, — поясняет Вейдер. — Ваш диагност скажет мне что-то новое?

— Простите моего брата, — вмешивается Лея. И добавляет, смотря только на врача. — Мы не ошиблись, он ведь клон моего брата?

Вейдер улыбается.

— Он несомненно ваш родственник, — говорит врач. — Это вполне возможно. И в этой связи, у меня хорошие новости.

— У меня ускоренное старение? — спрашивает Вейдер. Всерьез, похоже, спрашивает, но врач, явно приняв за шутку, кривовато улыбается.

— Увы. Вам придется пройти все этапы взросления, как и всем обычным людям. 

Сила! Пубертат. 

Хан мысленно потирает руки. Вот это он понаблюдает с наслаждением. 

— …Он — качественно выращенный клон, — продолжает врач, обращаясь к Лее, — и скоро уже нельзя будет сказать, что он создан искусственно. Точно как и с его женским вариантом. Я бы никогда не подумал, если бы система не сигнализировала о схожести образцов… 

— П-простите? — Лея поднимает ладонь. — Простите, я не поняла. Какой женский вариант? Женский вариант чего?

— Девушка по имени Рей, — отвечает врач. — Образец поступил полчаса назад. Генотип идентичен. С поправкой на пол, разумеется... Генерал, с вами все в порядке?

Лея очень бледна. Они с Вейдером смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, и он начинает смеяться, а Лея трет лицо ладонями.

«Хана Галактике», — думает Хан.


End file.
